


Powerful

by theydonotmove



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abusing superpowers for sex reasons, Bottom Diego Hargreeves, Crack Treated Seriously, Diego Hargreeves is a sub, Digeo Hargreeves - Family Bicycle, F/M, Multi, Pegging, Post-Canon, Sibling Incest, change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theydonotmove/pseuds/theydonotmove
Summary: He shouldn’t have been surprised. He really shouldn’t. With the apocalypse(s) averted and all of them spending more and more time at the Academy, the dominoes of who was sleeping with whom seemed to be rapidly toppling.But apparently some combinations could still shock him. Or at least knock the breath out of his chest with how suddenly he was overcome with want.-OR-Diego catches Vanya and Luther and realizes a bunch of stuff real quick.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, Everyone/Everyone, Luther Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Powerful

**Author's Note:**

> All of the Hargreeves are shacked up in a polycule in this fic so if that's not your jam, turn back now. Five has got an adult body and Ben is alive because I'm love him. Only the tagged ships are on-screen.

Diego stopped dead as he entered the living room.

He shouldn’t have been surprised. He really shouldn’t. With the apocalypse(s) averted and all of them spending more and more time at the Academy, the dominoes of who was sleeping with whom seemed to be rapidly toppling.

But apparently some combinations could still shock him. Or at least knock the breath out of his chest with how suddenly he was overcome with want.

It was just … he hadn’t really considered that Vanya would be so involved with their incestuous tangle. She was supposed to be the normal one. The one who had the best chance of leaving this place behind. The one who was --

Ordinary.

Shit, he was doing it again, wasn’t he?

Excluding her.

And this time it was just complete habit. He loved her. She was one of them. And, besides, he knew that she slept in Five’s bed more often than not and he knew Klaus and Alison would come back from Girl’s Nights with rumpled clothing and looks of satisfaction. But, somehow, he hadn’t considered she was involved with any of them beyond that.

Here she was proving him wrong yet again.

And not only was she proving him wrong, it looked like she had tied his record of fucking five out of six of their siblings. Because not only was she riding Luther’s dick in the middle of the living room in broad daylight, the only thing she was wearing seemed to be one of Ben’s hoodies.

Oversized on Ben, it was massive on Vanya. The black fabric hung off one bare shoulder and dripped off her hands where they were looped around Luther’s neck. The hem spilled across their laps, hiding where they were joined together but exposing Vanya’s milk-pale thighs. Luther was mostly dressed and clutching at Vanya’s hips for dear life as she took their ‘older’ brother for a ride.

Both of their eyes were closed - the only sound in the cavernous room their breathing and a faint sound of flesh on flesh.

Diego stepped closer to the couch and leaned in.

“I call next.”

Luther yelled in shock, eyes flying open and narrowly avoiding throwing Vanya across the room.

“Fuck, Diego!”

“That’s what I’m hoping.”

Vanya, meanwhile, seemed unfazed. Calmly, she rearranged Luther and went right back to riding him.

“I was wondering how long you were going to stand there.”

“What?” said Diego and Luther at the same time.

“I can hear what mom is humming in the kitchen, Diego, you thought I couldn't hear you standing three feet away, panting?”

Fuck.

“I wasn’t panting.”

“Were too.”

“Was not.”

“Uh, guys?” Luther cut in.

Vanya turned all of her attention back on Luther then, bringing her hands to his face and rolling her hips.

“What is it, Luth?” she asked, kissing him sweetly.

“Can you, uh, can you not bicker while we’re having sex?”

“Sorry, sorry,” Vanya soothed. She looked back up at Diego. “You heard him, Gogo. Find someone else to fuck.”

Diego crossed his arms. “That’s not what he said.”

“Well, I’m saying it. Go find Klaus or Alison.”

“But I called next.”

“You can’t call dibs on Luther’s dick. He’s busy.”

“Guys!”

Vanya leaned in with an apology kiss again, this one filthier than the last, and moved his hands under the hoodie to grip at her ass instead. With Luther suitably distracted, she looked up at Diego again.

"Why Klaus or Alison?" he asked.

"Well,” she started, “you wouldn't - ah Luther, right there! Good boy. - you wouldn't be whining this much if you weren't coming to Luther for a reason.”

She rolled her hips again and Luther let out a low whine.

“If you just wanted to get laid it could be anybody. If you just wanted some quality time with our sweet big brother, you'd happily wait your turn. But no, if you're being this annoying about it, you're looking for the biggest dick you can find and you want it attached to someone strong enough to hold you down while they fuck you.”

Diego gaped at her. Those pills had really held her back, huh?

She wasn’t completely right. He hadn’t come in here looking for anything except a place to pour over a case report he’d swiped from Beeman last time he’d seen him.

But she wasn’t wrong either.

"Ben could do it physically,” Vanya continued, conversationally, like she wasn’t riding their big brother’s dick. Like she was talking about who could make Diego dinner and not who could fuck him into the ground. “But he doesn't have a dominant tentacle in his body.”

“How do you --”

"Five might be an option, but with that new twinky body he's got himself I know you can't resist being on top. And neither of you are going to get what you need until you both admit that every time you call him 'kitten,' what you really mean is 'daddy.'”

Diego’s brain short circuited. “What… How… You?”

Vanya smirked and turned her attention back on Luther who was back to looking like he was just barely holding on.

“So good for me,” she murmured. “So patient. You can do it big guy, just a little longer for me.”

She unzipped the hoodie just a bit and it slipped off her shoulder entirely and exposed one small breast. She gathered him in her arms and brought his head to her chest where he immediately took her into his mouth, suckling. “Shh, shh, isn’t that better?”

She turned her gaze back on Diego, much harsher than how she looked at Luther.

“I do not want to call Five ‘daddy’”

“Sure.”

“I don’t!”

“Boyfriends talk, Diego. Five tells me all the dirty little things you ask of him.”

Diego could feel his face getting hot. “Everything?”

Vanya shrugged just enough to not displace Luther from her tit. “Well, if he missed anything… sisters talk too.”

Oh, God. What had Alison told her? What had their other brothers for that matter? Diego was sure he was bright red now. How was he so flustered? Of the people in this conversation, he was the not the one currently riding Luther’s monster dick.

"So,” said Vanya, “if you want to get fucked within an inch of your life, that leaves Alison to hold you down with a rumour and fuck you with a Luther-sized strap-on, or Klaus with his deceptive strength and box of bondage toys.” She waved a hand dismissively. “Take your pick. Number One is busy."

With that she finally turned all her attention back to Luther, muttering gentle praise and encouragement.

Diego found he couldn’t move. His feet seemed to be glued to the spot. “...Vanya, I”

She snapped her head back up. “What, Diego!?”

“I… You left off one of my options.”

A brief look of confusion crossed her face and then it seemed to click into place what Diego was suggesting. She took a moment to consider before letting out a falsely put-upon sigh. “You can wait in my room and get yourself ready for me.”

Diego grinned and her eyes narrowed.

“But don’t touch your dick or there will be consequences.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said.

As he turned and left the room he could hear her praising Luther, “You’d never be such a brat, would you Number One?”

☂ ☂ ☂ ☂ ☂ ☂ ☂

Half an hour later, he was in her room stark naked with three fingers up his own ass.

He had stopped by his room to grab some lube. It felt odd enough to be stretched across Vanya’s bed, alone and with his dick sticking to his belly, he didn’t want to go rifling through her stuff first.

He was starting to get a little desperate. If he was honest with himself, he had started to get hard as soon as he saw Vanya bouncing up and down in Luther’s lap and that was the better part of an hour ago.

Either the big guy was finally learning some stamina - and it seemed Vanya was helping with those lessons - or Vanya was making Diego wait on purpose. He suspected it might be a little bit of both.

Finally, after what felt like hours, the door cracked open. Diego turned his head enough to see Vanya step into the room and gently shut the door behind her. She was still in Ben’s hoodie, but she had zipped it back up. The hem fell mid-thigh on her and generally threatened to swallow her skinny frame. She would have looked adorable if she didn’t have Alison’s frankly massive strap-on dangling from one hand.

(She still looked adorable.)

In the other hand, she had Klaus’ boombox.

“I brought supplies.”

“I see that. Did you have to tell all our siblings what we’re doing?”

“Five doesn’t know.”

“Yet.”

“And I suppose Ben doesn’t know, but I did tell Klaus so how long do you think that’ll last?”

Diego had to agree with that. Even with Ben back to life, he and Klaus seemed to share everything. More than once he had noticed Ben following Klaus out of a room for no reason. He wasn’t even sure they realized they were doing it. At least Diego was one of the things they shared.

“Were you just bragging or do you need a boombox for sex somehow?”

Vanya leveled a look at him, “You think I bragged to your boyfriend about fucking you? God, you have such an ego.”

She did not explain the boombox. Instead, she set it down on her dresser and approached him on the bed. She swatted his hand away from where he was fingering himself. “Let me see.”

Diego felt his face heat up again but removed his hand. She was sitting between his spread legs, clinically examining his hole. She pressed a single finger against him, easing him open and sinking in to the first knuckle.

Diego threw an arm over his face and hid there.

“Good boy. So nice and ready for me.”

When had this happened? When had timid little Vanya found the ability to turn him to slush with a couple sentences and a dainty finger up his ass. He could barely feel it, for Christ’s sake. He’d just had three of his own thick fingers inside him and it was nothing compared to the dildo Vanya was holding. He knew from experience.

“But you didn’t do as I asked.”

Diego uncovered his face and looked at her in confusion. She was adjusting the straps on the harness, clearly buckled to fit Alison’s hips instead. She got up off the bed and stepped into it, slipping it up under the hoodie.

“What?”

“There’s lube on your dick. I asked you not to do that.”

Fuck. It had just been a moment where he was fingering himself open that he had forgotten the rule. He had just given it one squeeze before realising and had gone back to torturing himself.

“We’re going to have to make you wait a little longer now. Get on your knees.”

Diego slid off the bed and onto the floor. He looked up at her.

“Are you sorry?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Well, you’re going to have to prove it.”

Slowly, she unzipped the hoodie and let it slip to the floor. The dildo stood proud against her stomach. It looked massive. He had taken it before, but in contrast with her tiny body it looked almost comically large.

She stepped closer to him and he breathed in the scent of sex. She took the silicone in hand, and tapped it against his lips.

“Open up.”

He did, immediately, letting her slide the tip into his mouth.

“Hand on my hip, please. Two taps for ‘stop,’ okay?”

Diego hummed an affirmative.

“Good boy. Now show me how sorry you are for touching your dick without permission.”

Diego didn’t need telling twice, he immediately sunk further along the dildo and hollowed his cheeks around the silicone. Then he pulled almost all the way off and made a big show of slurping at the tip.

Real or fake, Diego Hargreeves knows his way around sucking dick and soon Vanya was sinking a hand into his hair and moaning like she could feel it. She pressed forward and dipped the cock shallowly into his throat just to watch him choke on it. As she went deeper, she wrapped a hand around his throat and felt the bulge there. Diego’s eyes were watering, but his hands were steady on her hips.

“There we go, Diego, taking it so pretty.” She kept the dildo there and started grinding her clit against the other end of it. “Should have known you’d be good at this. See, I remember your superpowers, even if you keep forgetting mine.”

Oh no, she noticed. He caught her eye apologetically but she waved a hand.

“It’s okay, Diego. I’ve just been curious for a long time about the practical applications of your little breath-holding trick.”

It was only then he realized he hadn’t taken a breath in a good minute and a half.

Vanya thrust into his throat a couple more times and then pulled out. Diego gasped for air.

“Interesting. Next time I’m going to sit on your face until you pass out.”

“Honey,” Diego replied, voice gone raspy, “you’re gonna be begging me to stop before that happens.”

“Promises, promises,” she teased. “C’mon, back on the bed.”

He staggered to his feet. He had been rock hard before she had shoved a cock down his throat, now he was almost dizzy with it.

“Uh uh,” Vanya said as he lay on his back again. “Flip over. Do you know what child’s pose looks like?”

He nodded. He had watched Klaus do yoga often enough, even if it was mostly to watch him bend over. He knew the basics.

While he flipped into position, Vanya walked over to the boombox. She put a cassette in the tape deck and the sounds of something classical Diego didn’t recognize filled the room. She then got up on the bed behind him and he heard the click of the lube bottle. A blunt pressure was soon against his hole and she slowly pressed the dildo into him until he could feel her hips against his ass. Even with the preparation, it felt like a tight fit. In this position, he was practically folded in three and it made the stretch of his ass burn just a little.

After a few moments of breathing, he nodded and she started to move.

It felt good. Really good, even. But it was missing something. He loved the feeling of fullness, but she hadn’t bothered to find his prostate yet, sliding lazily in and out of him like she had nowhere else to be. He was so tired of waiting and he realized belatedly that even though she had been excellent at topping him so far, there was no way she’d be able to hold him down and fuck him like he needed.

Just as he thought it, he felt a sort of weight across his back. Vanya had her hands resting on his lower back, but there was no pressure coming from them. Slowly, like slipping into a hot bath, he felt himself become immobilized.

The music...

He craned his neck best he could and glanced back at Vanya. Her eyes had turned white.

She picked up the pace and tilted her hips just so and Diego dropped his head again, panting as she dragged the ridged head of the dildo across his prostate over and over again.

“Vanya,” he moaned. “Fuck. Vanya.”

“That’s it Diego. Good boy. This is what you need isn’t it? Big cock to fill you up and someone more powerful than you to hold you down.”

Diego let out a half-gasp half-sob.

Vanya moved her hands to his shoulders, giving herself more leverage and fucking him even deeper.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Diego chanted.

Slowly, the pressure across his body released and he thought, stupidly, that she had run out of strength. She had blown up the moon, she could hold him down for longer than the length of a concerto or whatever the fuck.

“Flip over.”

Diego groaned, his body sore, but went easily enough. He rolled onto his back and spread his legs for her again. She lifted his thighs and wrapped them around her tiny waist. Once he was settled again, he felt the pressure sink back down on him like a blanket. It pinned him to the bed and forced his legs towards his chest.

She started fucking him again, this time with less finesse as she ground the base of the dildo against herself. She wrapped a hand around his dick and started stroking him off quickly. Soon they were both coming, one after another, and Vanya was collapsing onto his chest, unconcerned with the mess.

This time when the pressure let up, it felt much less deliberate, like it sort of slid off the side of him rather than dissipating.

Vanya laughed, breathlessly. “Thoughts?”

Diego brushed some of her hair behind her ear and leaned in to kiss her for what he realized was the first time. “I think I’m glad Luther was busy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment if you enjoyed. I'm not too proud to grovel for validation.
> 
> AND if you're over 18, come join us on the TUA discord server [Elliott's House!!](https://discord.gg/cXHwSQq4am)


End file.
